


Все, что можешь ты (Я могу сделать лучше)

by dark_blues20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Nesting, Pie, Season/Series 08, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_blues20/pseuds/dark_blues20
Summary: Сэм решает, что ему нужно испечь пирог для Дина, и...он старается.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Все, что можешь ты (Я могу сделать лучше)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anything You Can Do (I can do better)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/720684) by [rainbowbetty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbetty/pseuds/rainbowbetty). 



Есть некоторые вещи, которые Сэм не сделал вовсе не потому, что не хотел, как он напоминал себе, и не потому, что не мог — просто никогда не было случая попробовать. Однако, когда человек прожил достаточно долго и повидал столько всего, как Сэм, то «не сделал» в сознании младшего Винчестера стало переводиться как «не могу». А Сэму всегда было некомфортно с «не могу».

Он может. Он может сделать это.

Вот так младший Винчестер и оказался один на кухне в их доме. «Их» — с теплотой подумал Сэм, и ему очень нравилось это чувство, когда он повторял слово «дом» в своей голове, опираясь на открытую дверь и смотря на кулинарную книгу Бетти Крокер в красно-белую клетку, словно на незнакомого противника.

Это и правда было в новинку для Сэма. Кухня стала территорией владения Дина. Одной из первых вещей для бункера, на которой настоял Сэм, стала микроволновка, потому что, по крайней мере, это было что-то знакомое. А вот газовые горелки определенно нет. Однако Дин не шутил, когда говорил об «оседании». Он готовил настоящую еду. На их настоящей плите. И это было невероятно впечатляюще, поэтому Сэм не мешал брату и отдал кухню в его полное распоряжение.

Все началось как шутка. Подобные вещи, которые накалялись между ними и в итоге заканчивались грандиозной ссорой, часто начинались именно как шутка.

— Ты же знаешь, что будет на следующей неделе? — спросил Дин, читая газету за завтраком.  
(яичница-глазунья, две полоски бекона, французский тост, порезанный на треугольники и посыпанный сверху сахарной пудрой).  
Сэм поднял брови и отрицательно покачал головой.  
(Хлопьев было бы достаточно, Дин. Клянусь, не знаю, как ты ешь подобное каждый день).  
— Четырнадцатое марта.  
— И?  
— Ты знаешь. 3 1 4!  
Сэм просто смотрел на брата.  
Дин скептически опустил газету.  
— 3.14? Это же число пи, гений! Длина окружности? Геометрия? Четырнадцатое марта — день пи.  
Пожав плечами, Сэм выдал еще одно безмолвное «ну и что». Дину пришлось отложить газету в сторону и использовать пальцы, чтобы показать треугольник перед лицом Сэма.  
— Пиирог!  
— Ясно, — сказал Сэм, догадавшись, в чем суть дела. — День пирога. Понял. Значит, нам нужен пирог.  
— Да, Сэмми, — сказал Дин, возвращаясь к газете. — И у нас есть кулинарная книга. Думаю, ты приготовишь один для меня.

Сэм засмеялся. Они оба знали, что это шутка. Сама мысль о том, что младший Винчестер копошился на кухне, была забавной.

Но потом этот забавный факт стал беспокоить Сэма.

Мысль о том, что Дин мог считать, что Сэм на что-то не способен, и из-за этого будет смотреть на него, как на все еще несмышленого младшего брата, всегда заставляла его бежать быстрее, стрелять точнее, бросать дальше и бить больнее. Сэм всю жизнь играл в догонялки с Дином, у которого было преимущество в четыре года. И сейчас, после всего, что они пережили, когда Сэм был так близко от того, чтобы почувствовать, что Дин видит его как равного себе, что считает его достойным своего доверия, но эта, казалось бы мелочь, брошенная в лицо, является доказательством, что Дин всегда будет в чем-то лучшим.

Может, Сэм просто раздул из мухи слона, и вообще не стоило так переживать, но, тем не менее, эта мысль постоянно мучила младшего Винчестера, пока тот не оказался на кухне.

И он собирался приготовить чертов пирог.

Первое, что пошло наперекосяк…хорошо, все пошло не так.

А ведь казалось таким простым.

Сэм достал поваренную книгу и изучил выцветшие от времени фотографии, показывающие пошаговые инструкции по смешиванию всех ингредиентов для рассыпчатой корочки пирога, а затем младший Винчестер погрузился в сам процесс.

Где-то посреди отчаянной попытки хоть что-то сделать с непослушной и липкой скалкой, Сэм услышал голос брата.  
— Сэм, остановись!  
Дин забрал скалку и держал подальше, словно опасную игрушку.  
— Дин, все нормально! Мне просто нужно… — Сэм погрузил руку в мешок с мукой и достал горсть, беспорядочно рассеивая ее по столу, который и так весь уже был в белом.  
— Сэм!  
— Что?  
Дин подавил смешок, наблюдая за открывшейся сценой. Его младший брат достал почти все столовые приборы, и кухня была покрыта мукой.  
— Кажется, тебе лучше заниматься тем, в чем ты хорош, Сэмми, и приготовление пирогов явно туда не входит.  
Сэм выдал раздраженный вздох, чувствуя, как разочарование и внутренняя злость достигают той точки, когда слезы вот-вот появятся на глазах. Разгневанный и униженный, Сэм закрыл книгу, поднял ее и со всей силой швырнул об стену.  
— И в чем же я тогда хорош? — прокричал он, смотря на книгу, лежащую на полу. — А? В чем?  
Дин прекратил убираться и посмотрел на брата.  
— Ты шутишь, правда?  
— Нет, я… — Сэм тяжело выдохнул и провел ладонью по лбу, из-за чего следы от муки остались на щеке. Дин старался не улыбнуться тому факту, что мелкий закатил истерику из-за провалившейся попытки приготовить пирог.  
— Никаких шуток, — несчастный голос Сэма сразу убрал любое желание улыбаться.  
— Ты — ты всегда… Слушай, я — тот, кто всегда был на шаг позади, или попадал мимо цели, или мне всегда кто-то говорил, что мне « нужно быть больше, как Дин». Ты не знаешь, каково это. Тебе все давалось легко. Мне же приходилось прикладывать в два раза больше усилий, только чтобы…  
Сэм повернулся спиной к брату и стал убирать муку со стола.  
Дин в неверии качал головой.  
— Сэм, перестань. Ты не можешь в самом деле так думать.  
— Это не бред, Дин, — сказал Сэм, не глядя на брата. — Это правда.

Дин почувствовал знакомую боль в груди.

«Сэм, ты прыгнул в клетку Люцифера. Ты спас меня, ты спас весь чертов мир». 

Дин хотел сказать все это, но не мог. Это было слишком.

— Да, и кто же из нас отправился тогда в Стэнфорд? — сказал Дин, переходя на тему, о которой ему было проще говорить. — Точно не я.  
Сэм снова выдохнул и положил обе руки на стол, а голова осталась опущена между плечами.  
— Это… не то же самое, что иметь талант к чему-то — здесь важен труд.  
— То есть, ты бы предпочел быть лузером, которого выперли из старшей школы, но с талантом к чему конкретно? Стрелять по отцовским пивным бутылкам, привязанным к дереву? Пожалуйста, просвети меня, Сэм. Мне бы очень хотелось узнать твое понимание таланта.  
— Перестань называть себя лузером.  
— Почему? Это правда.  
— Проблема не в том, что ты не мог закончить школу. Мы оба знаем, почему тебе пришлось ее бросить, и вовсе не из-за того, что ты неудачник, Дин, так что прекращай.  
— А ты перестань нести глупости. Когда ты…  
— Это был тест, ясно? — выпалил Сэм, поворачиваясь лицом к Дину. — Дурацкий тест. Я просто…я думал, что если смогу справиться с этим — приготовить чертов пирог — то я смогу…  
Сэм развел руками и показал на беспорядок на кухне, словно это все объясняло.  
Дин посмотрел, ничего не понимая, затем вернулся к брату. Сэм пожал плечами и покачал головой, обхватив себя длинными руками.  
— Сэм, с чем бы тогда справился? — Дину нужно было узнать.  
— С испытаниями, — прошептал младший Винчестер.  
Дин посмотрел на скалку в руках и осторожно положил ее на стол рядом с Сэмом.  
— Ты переживаешь о том, что будет дальше.  
Сэм не ответил, но Дин видел, как напряглись мышцы на лице брата — другого доказательства и не нужно.  
— Боже, Сэм. Я не… — Дин пытался улыбнуться, пытался встретиться с глазами брата, чтобы вызвать у него улыбку, но Сэм избегал его взгляда.  
— Я не думаю, что перед Вратами Ада будет проходить кулинарный поединок, но если так, то я, — Дин замолчал, видя что юмор не помогает. — Сэмми, я понимаю тебя, правда. Но часть нашего уговора в том, что ты, проходя испытания, не будешь переживать все это в одиночку, включая и пироги.  
— Дин. Ты не должен.  
— Просто заткнись. И подними Бетти Крокер с пола. Я покажу, как сделать такую корочку для пирога, что ты расплачешься от восторга.  
Сэм колебался, опустив пальцы в муку на столе, пока Дин быстро соскребал испорченное тесто со скалки. Затем он в ожидании посмотрел на Сэма.  
— Ну? Приступай!  
Сэм ухмыльнулся и поднял поваренную книгу, выравнивая помявшиеся страницы и выпрямляя переплет.  
— Мне жаль, — сказал Сэм, все еще находясь на месте, где бросил книгу. — Это должен был быть сюрприз.  
— Поверь мне, Сэмми, никто не был удивлен больше меня, когда я увидел тебя, наводящим беспорядок на моей кухне.  
— Это наша кухня, Дин.  
— Тогда я предполагаю, что и библиотека тоже наша общая.  
Возможно, Сэм и обдумал такой вариант, когда положил книгу на стол, поднимая облачко муки.  
— Твоя кухня. С чего начинаем?


End file.
